The one I'm Keeping
by cupid'slove
Summary: Nothing happens like they thought it would, Nothing will be the same either. Why does it always happen to him. Draco x Ron


**The one I'm keeping**

 **Ron's POV**

Never one to shy away from a fight I tend to get in a lot of trouble. It's not my fault though, not this time anyway! The damn ferret just wouldn't stop singing that blasted song! Now I'm stuck in this blasted room with so much dust caking everything it's a miracle anyone could read the titles of books, and to top it off HE'S here too.

"Weasel, hurry it up I want to be out of here before tomorrow."

"shut up you damn snake, this is your fault so do it yourself!" not the best comeback but it got me a scowl. Before I could turn back around I was on my back, a bump already forming on my forehead.

"What the hell?!"

 **Normal POV**

Faster than the redhead could react Draco was on him, one hand pressing into his throat and the other lying flat beside his head. Roughly, Draco pulled Ron up before slamming him back down.

"I would watch what you say you don't want to get on my bad side."

"You have a good side? I though the only thing you knew how to do was cause others pain and suffering." wriggling slightly Ron could feel the hand on his neck tightened before letting go all together.

"You think you're so smart. Why don't you bend over for me like you do Potter hmm? It's what you do best after all." Moving quickly Draco had a hand in his waist band as the other caught a flailing hand midair, slamming it to the floor above ginger hair. "I'll have you screaming in no time." His smile was sharp as he yanked at the boy's trousers.

Stunned Ron sat there as he was manhandled before lashing out when he felt the waist of his trousers slip past his butt. It was full of malicious intent when his free hand lashed out, leaving four bloody marks on a pale cheek. Trying to flip around and slide out from under the Slytherin Ron never saw the killer glare or the book aimed at his head.

Everything was black his arms straining above his head and blood filled his mouth with metallic flavor. Pain filled his head with cotton as it all slowly came back. A jolt in his nether regions had him crying out in pleasure before the movement sent a painful throb through his head. Nothing had ever had him pulse in pleasure as much as the cage locking a rod in his ass and a bind on his erection.

"Do you feel it already? Your body sure loves my way of pleasuring doesn't it." Draco chuckled slightly as he watched the bound body writher and turn a pretty shade of pink. It was provocative to say the least. Who knew Ron Weasley, the youngest boy of the Weasley clan, could be so lovely bound and at his mercy. He'd been hard the moment he spelled the read head naked. He wasn't going to last and he'd already made up his mind that he was going to mark this man so no other could ever compare. He knew how good he was, how addicting he could be, and now it was time to make this one want him and only him.

Sliding his hand to a pale inner thigh Draco sat mesmerized as he kneaded the soft flesh, listening to small throaty moans slip from his new obsession.

"l-let g-go!" it was soft filled with air but Draco heard it all the same.

Gripping the base protruding slightly from Ron's opening Draco slowly pulled and pushed until he had a soft rhythm going. "come now, can't you feel it? The pleasure this creates; the pleasure you can have if you just open up for me." Moving the rod faster Draco could see any thoughts slipping away and Ron's body being taken over by pleasure. Usually he would keep pushing until his partner was begging but he didn't have time. Stopping every movement, he slowly pulled away and to his bag. Smiling slight when he heard soft mewling protests he quickly took out the illegal bottle of liquid from his book bag before moving into position between the redhead's thighs. "open your mouth Ronald" with little hesitation the young man slowly opened his mouth, a rather surprising move from the fiery Gryffindor. Pouring the full one-ounce bottle into Ron's mouth Draco watched as he slowly started squirming restlessly, his hips slowly thrusting down toward the warmth of his own straining erection.

"so erotic who knew." Muttering was not something he did often but the beautiful picture in front of him was pushing him to do things he wouldn't usually do, one being getting his damn trousers and pants down over his hips as fast as he could.

Nudging his straining cock against Ron's Draco reached up to slip the make shift blindfold off so wet, hazy baby blues met his heated silver eyes. Unbinding his hands was next and as soon as he was free Ron had one hand nudging at the rod and the other clutching a shoulder as he pushed down. He could vaguely see Malfoy watching him as he rubbed their bodies together. It was too soon when Draco was moving again, taking hold of the warm rod and pulling it all the way out.

"ask" he knew exactly what he was supposed to ask knew if he went that far there would be no going back. It was so hard to shake his head, to keep from begging. Whatever was in the bottle was definitely not legal, info he could use later if only he could remember anything after what was going to happen.

"Please" it was so quite he barely heard it when Ron uttered the simple word. It was all he needed, not a second later he was pushing in. slipping into wet heat had always been an experience and a half but this, this was amazing as Ron convulsed under him his hole clutching and Draco's manhood perfectly.

It didn't take Ron long to cum, tightening almost painfully around Draco's girth. Groaning, Draco thrust once, twice, coming fast. It was exhausting keeping himself up as he slowed his thrust to a leisure pace, reveling in the pleasure pain of the movement.

Keeping Ron on the ground Draco pulled out only to lay fully on top of his boy. Yes Ron was his he decided no one that was this good was going to slip away from him.

As they lay there, Ron in and out of consciousness, Draco plotted his next move to make sure Ron couldn't get away. Who knew antagonizing the red head over something as simple as an accidental bump could lead to such a life changing encounter. Now all he had to do is make sure Ron didn't have a choice in their binding.

 **WOW, so this was a surprise to say the least. I haven't written in I think a year and then all of a sudden BAM this happened. I don't know what brought this on but here you go. It isn't even close to one of my best and part of it is because I am not going to reread anything or fix anything so what is here is what you get** **hope you all like it.**

 **Now with all my other stories I'm going to try and reread them before write anymore for them. I'm hoping this weird writing streak keeps going because I would love to finish them I just haven't been able to think of how to continue any of them. Please, please, please be patient.**

 **I love reviews but Flames are painful and one of the reasons I stopped writing in the first place so please refrain from saying anything that is not constructive criticism or compliments. Thank you!**


End file.
